


Unlikely Love

by LilyannStyles



Series: Unlikely Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Fluff, Harry Styles Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your way home from your first semester of college, you get to the airport after a LONG flight only to meet a very sweet, cheeky, and helpful Harry Styles. Through all the awkwardness and embarrassment, you somehow manage to pique his interest and maybe even his heartstrings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Love

It’s the first time I’ve ever flown by myself, and one thing I haven’t gotten down is the idea of packing lightly. On my way home from college, I trudge through LAX with my backpack, laptop case, and bulky suitcase trailing behind me. The laptop bag slips off of my shoulder, and the suitcase is a bitch to get up and down stairs as I try to make my way to the entrance to meet my parents and sister. The suitcase twists out of my grip for what feels like the millionth time in the past 10 hours and I mutter a quiet “Dammit” as it clangs to the floor.

“Do you need some help with that?” A deep accented voice asks.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks,” I mutter as I pick up the suitcase and look up to smile at the random person who offered to help, despite my frustration. When I glance up, a big pair of green eyes stare intently at me, and a crooked smile is plastered on two perfect lips. A floral print button down barely conceals black ink on tanned, toned skin, tight black jeans define two ridiculously long and glorious legs, a black trench coat falls over his muscular shoulders and expensive looking boots clothe two pigeon-toed feet. As recognition dawns on me, my grip on the suitcase loosens and it slips from my hands once again, making a loud bang as it hits the floor.

“Shit!” I exclaim as I reach down to pick the bag up again, but this time, the laptop bag slips from my shoulder and all of the contents from the front pocket (including my One Direction notebook I’d been writing fanfiction in not half an hour ago) spill onto the floor. My cheeks redden with embarrassment as I scramble to pick up my belongings and hide my shame.

“You’re a fan, eh?” Harry chuckles and I nod slightly, hiding my face behind my wild mane of hair.

“Whaddya have written in that journal?”

“What do you think?” I respond sarcastically, knowing I’m completely screwed at this point. This will forever go down as the most embarrassing moment of my life.

“Hmmmm, I’m gonna guess it’s fanfiction?”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!” I reply with a roll of my eyes.

“So, which one of us is it about?” Harry asks slyly, and I feel my stomach twist in further shame.

“None of your business,” I say, glaring at him and becoming even more defensive.

“I’d have to disagree with you there, love. It’s obviously about me or one of my mates, so really, it’s entirely my business,” he smirks that perfect smirk that makes my heart beat fast.

“You know, I’m going to have to start writing you as more of an asshole from now on,” I retort, finishing situating my bags and hoping to god I don’t drop something again.

“So it is about me then?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Maybe…”

“Is it any good?”

“Nope! It’s complete shit,” I say as I begin to walk away, hoping he’ll drop the subject and simultaneously hating myself for ruining the one moment I’d been dreaming about for years: my chance to meet Harry Styles.

“I don’t believe that.”

“Why? Because nothing written about you could be complete shit? You’re a lot more arrogant than you come off on camera, Harry.”

“I never said that, did I? I was thinking more along the lines that you’re probably a better writer than you give yourself credit for, but take it as you will,” he shrugs and makes that oh so adorable questioning look I’ve seen in pictures a million times.

“Well, it’s complete shit, either way,” I mutter and start to walk away again.

“Hold on, love. I never did catch your name,” Harry says.

“Y/N,” I reply, and he sticks out his hand to shake mine. In the process of reaching out to shake his hand, my bag slips again, but this time Harry reaches out in time to catch it, laughing as he does so.

“Let me carry this, would you!?” He asks and I have no choice but to accept the offer with a mumbled ‘thanks.’

Harry carries my suitcase, following behind me as I make my way through the airport. I check my phone, seeing that my mom said my family would meet me at Terminal 2. I look up at the signs, not seeing a sign leading to Terminal 2 anywhere. My heart begins to beat faster, and I begin to sweat. I’m fucking lost.

“Hey, Y/N…where are you meeting your family?”

“I’m not lost!” I bark, my cheeks blushing.

“I never said that! I’m just curious, love,” Harry smirks, his eyebrows raising in questioning.

“Terminal 2,” I mutter, not wanting to ask for help, but being forced to.

“We’re on the wrong side of the airport, Y/N…” Harry chuckles, stepping in front of me to lead the way. Harry takes long, confident strides back to where we started and I scurry behind him struggling to keep up.

Before I know it, we’re about to hit Terminal 2 and my family is going to see Harry fucking Styles helping me with my bags. Harry slows down a bit to walk beside me, and I catch him making a sidelong look at me, up and down, checking me out, and my breath hitches in my throat.

I step in front of Harry, in the hopes that my family will see me before they see him. Once I walk through the doorway, I hear my mom cheer, and I see my father and sister holding a “Welcome Home Y/N” banner while my mom snaps pictures. I smile wide and watch as my sister’s eyes widen and mouth forms an ‘O’ in shock. Yep, she see’s him.

I hug my family after having not seen them for 4 months and they all give me questioning looks regarding the gorgeous celebrity holding my suitcase. Harry then steps forward and offers his hand to my mother.

“Hello ma’am, I’m Harry. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry says smoothly and my mom responds with some strange combination of syllables that sounds something like “Aghermagough…” and I flush even brighter than I did when I notices Harry checking me out.

“MOM!” I whisper yell, “Chill!” and she just smiles awkwardly at him, still fangirling.

Harry then approaches my father with another confident handshake and a suave, “Hello sir, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Harry,” and my father nods with a smile, shakes his hand, and says, “It’s nice to meet you Harry, I’m Mr. Y/L/N.” I’m glad my father managed to speak like a normal human being, and I don’t miss his formality in introducing himself as Mr. Y/L/N instead of using his first name.

Harry smiles back then introduces himself to my younger sister.

“She’s in love with you,” my sister blurts before Harry even gets the chance to shake her hand.

“I gathered that when I saw her notebook full of fanfiction,” Harry laughs and nods.

I bury my head in my hands and can’t believe how awkward this has been. I glance up and glare at my sister who is still blushing and shake my head.

I walk up to Harry, barely even able to make eye contact, and tuck my hair behind my ear shyly. “Well, this has been sufficiently embarrassing,” I say, glancing up to see Harry’s crooked smile. “Thanks for helping me out, Harry. I’m sorry I was being so testy.”

“It’s not a problem, love! It was actually really entertaining and I was glad to help. I hope you enjoy your time at home,” he says as he hands me my suitcase.

I smile and take the bag, prepared to walk away from him forever.

“Wait!” My mom practically shouts. “I need to get a picture!”

I roll my eyes while Harry says “Of course, ma’am,” and stands next to me, putting his arm around my waist and displaying that perfect smile as we pose for a picture. I smile, hoping I don’t look as nervous as I am while my mom snaps a few photos.

“Now kiss her on the cheek!” my mom says from behind the camera. My eyes go wide as Harry places his lips on my cheek and I see the camera flash knowing I look completely shocked.

Harry laughs as he pulls away and gives me a hug. I’m completely in a daze, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling his curls brush against my cheek and notice the scent of expensive cologne wafting from his coat.

“Bye, Y/N!” Harry smiles as he pulls away.

“Bye Harry!” I say, turning back to my family with wide eyes. I hand my father my suitcase and my mom takes my laptop as we make our way towards the exit.

“Hey Y/N, wait up!” I hear that beautiful voice call out and turn around to see Harry jogging back towards me, hands tucked in his coat pockets. I walk back to him and meet him a few yards from my family.

“So, I was wondering…I know this sounds crazy, but could I have your number?” Harry asks, and if I weren’t so shocked, I would have noticed the nervousness in his voice.

“Uh, yeah sure!” I say quickly, the gravity of the situation not fully settling in my mind. Harry hands me his phone and I enter my name and number with shaking fingers. I hand his phone back to him, and the slight brush of our fingers sends tingles down my spine.

“Thanks! I’ll text you!” Harry says with a smile and turns to walk away. I stand there in shock for a moment more before I shake my head to bring myself back to reality. I stare after him for a while and my heart flutters when he glances back at me and, seeing me, gives me a sly wink before continuing on his way. A smile forms on my face as I wrap my head around what just happened to me and I can’t believe my luck. I walk back to my parents with that huge smile plastered on my face and my mother gives me a knowing look.

“Tell us all about it,” she says and I recount the experience in gushing detail the entire ride home.


End file.
